


Then The Rain Came

by Oblivion_Wanderer



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Aftermath, Gen, spoilers for s2 ep5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3884815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oblivion_Wanderer/pseuds/Oblivion_Wanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the aftermath of his capture, while the rain falls, Anna finds herself questioning why, of all people, did it have to be Hewlett.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Then The Rain Came

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for the end of s2 ep5-'Sealed Fate'
> 
> I love anna/hewlett and there needs to be more things written about them- I will go down with this ship!

It all happened so fast.

For once, once in a long time, Anna had felt at ease. She had been seated at a harpsichord, Major Hewlett next to her, and their fingers drawing across the keys as he taught her to play. Richard and Mary were behind them playing chess, but she ignored them. Right then in that moment, she had been at ease.

Hewlett had only left for a moment, and she was patiently waiting for him to return, but one moment was all it took.

Anna wasn't sure how or when they had gotten here, but when she spared a glance from the keys she stopped playing. She was faced with rebels. They were pointing guns at her- not just her, but at Mary and Richard. She dared not make a noise, of fear of being killed if she spoke. They took the three and ushered them quietly into the other room, one of the rebels playing a few cords on the harpsichord as to not raise alarm.

Suddenly, sitting there with the barrel of a rifle pointed at her, she wasn't afraid for herself. She became afraid for Hewlett. He still hadn’t returned.

Though calm, she could not help but clench her hands in her dress when she heard footsteps from the stairs. And then there he was, looking into the room where they had previously been. But she was not at the harpsichord anymore, she was here being held at gunpoint. Hewlett would surely see something was wrong, figure something out, right?

Anna wanted to speak out as he turned and their eyes met, but there were more rebels here than she thought and they seized Hewlett. Anna flinched, leaned forward, but could not leave. She couldn't do anything.

As the small band of rebels left, dragging the Major with them, she did rush forward, calling out for him.

She could not sleep that night, not with the thought, the scene of the rebels taking Hewlett kept playing over and over in her mind. She couldn't banish the thoughts of what they could be doing to him. What if they've killed him already for whatever they were accusing him of? Why did it have to be him? Why had this happened when things had been peaceful for once?

The morning came and Anna felt tired from the lack of sleep. It was a bit early, but it'd be better to get up. Maybe breakfast would be cooking, and He-

No, that's right. She remembered. She wouldn't find Hewlett greeting her with a smile. He wasn't here anymore.

She threw off the sheets in frustration and got out of bed. It did not help much that outside it was all in gloom and it had started to rain. The rain seemed to reflect how awful things had become, and it made her sigh. Anna put on her shawl and wandered out into the common area, pausing at one of the windows.

This all seemed so wrong, and that sense of wrong wouldn't get off her mind. Yes, Hewlett was of the British, of the enemy that she and Abe were spying on, but since the battle, in that time past, she had begun to see the Major in a new light. It almost made her feel guilty she had betrayed his trust before. It was strange how he had apparently taken an interest to her, but... but that night with the telescope under the most beautiful sky... Hewlett wasn't just any other British officer.

The story he had told on that cool night showed Anna a new side. It was like he had transformed into another person, lacking the military clothing and all, but it was still him. Anna admitted to herself that she had been charmed, and sympathetic for Hewlett. He didn't want to be a part of this, he wanted to study the stars, but it had still ended the same, financial circumstances forcing him into this role.

He'd only showed her kindness following the battle, and it was a relief in a town that whispered of her because she carried the name of her patriot husband. He had defended her from Simcoe, welcomed her to Whitehall even if certain people didn't like her being there, had been teaching her to play the harpsichord.

When they had been playing together, Anna felt happy. It was such a form of happiness that she couldn't remember last feeling from her husband, and she could forget about the spy work Abe was wrapped up in. Anna had learned Hewlett was an honorable man, and he was a breath of fresh air in her world.

And now he was gone.

She glanced mournfully at the rain out the window, lifting her hand to touch the chilled glass.

“Where are you?” She said to no one but herself.

Anna missed him. She wanted Hewlett to come back.

**Author's Note:**

> (may or may not write a companion piece from Hewlett's perspective)


End file.
